Kakei's Last Job
by queeneternity
Summary: Kakei and Saiga have left, leaving Kazahaya and Rikuo by themselves! But there's a catch! They must find out that Kakei's riddle means in order to own the store.


This story is based off a prediction that my friend Erica (fanfiction pen name potmonkeyjd) has about what will happen in the fourth book. I'll be very happy if she's right. I, however, was telling someone in school about this great idea and she said that she thought she already heard something like that. Maybe Erica's prediction is right. But anyway, this is my interpretation of how book four will go based off Erica's prediction.

Kakei's Last Job

It had been about 13 years since Kazahaya and Rikuo had seen Kakei or Saiga. Kazahaya, as was his usual routine, lay awake and thinking about them as he lay snuggled in Rikuo's warm arms.

After their boss left, leaving only a rather cryptic note behind, Kazahaya and Rikuo had eventually settled their differences and fallen in love. However, after they began sleeping together, their powers had begun to change. Kazahaya's visions of the past that he could pick up from objects had changed so that he could also see visions of the present and future and Rikuo's ability to break things had become so powerful that he could break his soul away from his body for a time and travel spiritually to any point in the world, leaving his body behind and looking like he was asleep.

Rikuo stirred as he began to wake up and Kazahaya playfully kissed his lovers lips. Rikuo gave a groggy chuckle as he opened his eyes and reached up a hand to brush Kazahaya's hair back. "You're so beautiful," Rikuo muttered, "You know who you remind me of?" He smiled as he pulled Kazahaya's head closer and Kazahaya's eyes widened in sudden realization as Rikuo whispered.

"It's ready!" Kazahaya said as he placed a plate of food in front of Rikuo and then set one in front of himself. Kazahaya let Rikuo eat some of his breakfast before asking, "Is it alright if you open the shop? I want to check something."

Rikuo snorted. "You're still obsessed with that note Kakei left us, aren't you?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Of course!" Kazahaya said, "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what they meant? They want us to do one last job and you're not even trying!"

After Kakei and Saiga left, Kazahaya and Rikuo had taken over the Green Drugstore. However, Kakei told them it wouldn't be completely theirs until they finished the job.

"Don't panic so much," Rikuo said, "Kakei said to take it slow, that it didn't matter how many years it took, just so long as it's done."

"But I think I have something," Kazahaya said as he started in on his food, "I just have to check the note one last time,"

Rikuo smiled. "Good," He said as he finished his food and put his dish away, "Just come down soon."

Kazahaya smiled back and then quickened his eating as Rikuo went downstairs to open the Drugstore.

Kazahaya slowly took the letter from where it lay on the desk next to the package that Kakei had left as well and reread the note, his heart skipping a beat in excitement as he suddenly understood.

Kazahaya gently took the package left for him and Rikuo into his hands and slowly opened it, seeing further proof that he was right. He put on his half of the gift, looked in the mirror, and gasped in shock. He would have to cut his hair.

Kazahaya looked in the mirror to admire his work. He had cut his hair much like he had worn it when he was 17, though it was reversed. When he was younger, his hair had been longer on his right side and shorter on his left and now the reverse was true. It was longer, too, and smoother and silky looking. He glanced at an old picture of himself then back up to the mirror to notice that his eyes weren't as large and girly as they had been when he was 17. He gave a slight smile, scaring himself at how much he reminded himself of…

Rikuo interrupted his thoughts by entering the room. "Whoa!" Rikuo's jaw dropped, as did everything he was carrying, "Kazahaya…?"

"I figured it out!" Kazahaya said triumphantly as he offered Rikuo the item in the package that was intended for the dark haired man, "I figured out all of it. We leave tonight!"

It was Christmas Eve when Rikuo brought home the half dead youth.

"It's fate," Kakei said to Saiga as they watched Rikuo take the boy upstairs.

"It's how we met, though," Saiga said as he slipped his arms around Kakei's body.

Kakei chuckled as an agreement. "But I do wonder how he…how I failed to notice the connection." Kakei said, glancing over his shoulder at Saiga. "'Ka' from Kazahaya and 'Kei', my sisters name."

Saiga chuckled and nibbled on Kakei's ear. "You were a dork at that age, Kazahaya," Saiga muttered.

"And you were a jerk Rikuo," Kakei said, gently pulling away from Saiga to step into the office and pick up the note on the table.

"Dear Kazahaya and Rikuo," It read, "We are gone now, so Green Drugstore is yours. Almost. First, you must do a little job for us and for yourselves. The most important thing about this job is for you to get along as well as possible. You don't have to do this job right away, just let it come to you. Don't forget about your sister, Kazahaya. Only open the package if you figure this out. Christmas Eve.

Kakei and Saiga

Kakei picked up the paper that the package had come in, the gift from Kakei and Saiga that they now wore, their signature glasses.

"This should be interesting," Kazahaya said as he smiled his snake like, Kakei smile, "And it's all thanks to you, Rikuo."

Saiga tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have thought of it," Kakei answered, "If you hadn't told me that morning that I reminded you of Kakei."

Author notes: Cool, no? If you don't get it, KazahayaKakei and RikuoSaiga. They traveled back in time after figuring out the riddle that they left themselves. Isn't it interesting? I hope you enjoyed it! Review!


End file.
